


Underneath You

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Hate Sex, Probably takes place in the late 90s, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl hated him, how irresponsible and how immoral he was, despite his genius mind. So why did she let this happen so often?!
Relationships: Pearl (Steven Universe) & Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Pearl (Steven Universe)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Underneath You

Pearl sat alone in her room, replaying the events of what happened mere hours before. Who messed things up more, her or Rick?

* * *

Pearl’s fingernails dug deep into Rick’s shoulders as she uttered a cry of pleasure. “Ow! That fucking hurt, you bitch!” Rick spat out at her, but she couldn’t care less. It just felt so good. She wondered how this even started, Pearl hated him, how irresponsible and how immoral he was, despite his genius mind. So why did she let this happen so often?!

Answer, she was lonely. She wanted Rose back with her, away from Greg, but it didn’t look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Then he came in, Rick Sanchez. He was crude, awful and generally an apathetic monster. But he was just as, if not smarter then her. They shared the same experiences of having a loved one being gone. One day he suggested an idea to allow her to enjoy herself for a bit and he took her here, this intergalactic motel room, and they agreed to consummate with Pearl even making a model of human female genitalia. And why she agreed to keep doing it, well-

“Oh my stars!” Pearl cried out as Rick pounded his cock into her deeper. Oh yeah that, he was incredible in bed. It made the entire forgetting Rose thing a bit easier. He was on top of her, hands gripping the sheets as she grabbed onto his shoulders. “Oh, you-you like that, don’t you? Hmm?” His face was closer to her’s then usual and Pearl felt as though she as to look, just to be polite.

“You want me to go on harder babe? Cuz I will go harder.” Pearl nodded eagerly, even during sex she felt embarrassed, with it being multiplied to an extreme once the act was over. Her legs were already tight around his hips so she could feel closer to him and move her body along.

Rick grinned and rutted in her faster and harder then before, with Pearl lifting her head up high, moaning and panting loudly.

Eventually, Rick flipped the two of them over, Pearl yelping in surprise, his cock still deep inside of her.

“What was that for-“

“Ride me.”

“What?”

”I said, ride me.”

All they’ve ever done in the past was missionary position, how boring was that? Well Rick was going to change that for sure tonight. Did Pearl understand what he was talking about? Maybe not.

But soon, Pearl began to move herself up on down on his cock. Her cheeks, already a bright blue, visibly darkened as she soon got the hang of it, gently biting down on her fingers as she looked down at him with half lidded eyes. Fuck, she looked cute. Rick grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her once more, causing Pearl to yelp in surprise before getting herself situated again.

Once again she moved her hands to Rick’s shoulders as she went up and down, moaning and drooling out of the corner of her mouth. They got into a good rhythm which was turning faster as they were approaching orgasm. Pearl had decided to move her hips, shake them a bit, causing her cunt to squeeze tightly around Rick, causing him to groan. “F-Fuck... just like that baby...”

Though Pearl would rarely say anything when she was about to cum, Rick could always tell by her facial expressions and body movements. Her face was beginning to twist into that same face of pleasure it always did when she was about to cum and her body was twitching slightly.

Rick sat up, still keeping Pearl on his cock, he grabbed her buttocks and began to thrust as hard as he could to help Pearl cum faster and harder. Their faces were closer then other with the two of them panting in each other’s faces, it was probably with how close their heads were, that was probably the only thing that eventually lead to them kissing. Rick was the one that started it... but Pearl followed along anyway. They’ve never kissed while have sex before... or at all actually.

It didn’t take long for Pearl to cum, she moaned and mewled desperately in his mouth as she did, her cunt spasming around Rick’s cock, which assisted him to cum as well. They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, exhaustedly making out coming down from their respective orgasms. Then the post orgasm regret smashed through both of them.

* * *

They argued, about who kissed who, why it happened and eventually they decided to leave it alone and for Rick to drop Pearl off home like he always did. He didn’t say when he’d come to pick her up again and Pearl didn’t ask.

Pearl looked at the water. Rick Fucking Sanchez.

**Author's Note:**

> So... happy Valentine’s Day


End file.
